


Pray You Catch Me

by discoballmind



Series: Songs For You [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Pray You Catch Me by Beyonce, im sorry yall, inspired by:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballmind/pseuds/discoballmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew what was going on. Everyone did. But no one wanted to say a single thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray You Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> i hardly proof read this at all lmfao its super repetitive and rambly im sorry. its also super sad too. not sorry bout that part. inspired by one of my fave beyonce songs, Pray You Catch Me

The room was still, but Jack could hear his own heartbeat thudding away. Each breath he took into his lungs stung. How long had he been crying? He wasn't sure. Half the bed laid unused. Cold. Jack tilted his head to see the clock perched on his night stand. 3:11am the clock mocked. Jack's blonde hair spread across his pillow as tears streamed down his face. When was the last time they had shared the bed? He wasn't sure.

 

His mind couldn't help but wander to Ana.

 

Ana who had once cradled his head and dried his tears, softly singing words of comfort into his ear. “This is just how Gabriel is, you know that. You know he loves you, Jack.”

 

He wondered what she would think now. The evidence was everywhere, it was around every corner. The glances. How close they sat together at dinner. The noises coming from the locker room long after everyone else had vanished. Of course he noticed. The leader had to be observant.

 

The worst was the whispers.

 

God, the fucking whispers. The team whispering as he passed down the hall. Another dinner skipped. Another mission failed. Another failed attempt at rekindling what was once burning bright. They whispered about how long it had been going on. How could Gabriel just leave him like that? How could Jack just let it happen? Does Jack know what's going on? Is any of this real? Are we just seeing things?

 

The whispers were what kept him up at night.

 

Jack turned his head again to face the nightstand on the opposite side of his bed. _Their bed_. He corrected mentally. _My bed_. The storm clouds in his head crooned. His journal lied there, unopened. Untouched from when Jack set it down, a page marked to be opened. Did Gabriel see it? Did Gabriel even know he had a journal? A page filled top to bottom with pleas, begging his once lover to come back to him. Come back down to Earth. Where was the man he once knew?

 

Gone.

 

Jack's heart ached harder than it had been for the previous weeks. He couldn't remember the last time Gabriel had proved his love to him. He couldn't remember the last time Gabriel had remembered to give him his morning kiss. _Enough of Gabe_. His mind lashed out with a venomous tongue.

 

There were two guilty parties after all.

 

On the battlefield Jesse McCree was both sharp and quick, but off the battlefield, you could not usually say the same. Did he know what he was doing? Did he know he was tearing Jack apart, thread by thread. Piece by glorious piece.

 

Jack wrapped his arms around his stomach, holding himself as if his very being depended on it. He felt sick. The hurt, the pain, the unknowing, all of it coiled in his stomach. _Love? What a fucking curse_. He thought.

 

As if his brain hadn't tortured him enough tonight, a memory began to play in his head. Slow at first, fading in like a film on a reel. Their first date. Holding each other close as they walked through what seemed to be a beautiful garden. Jack had visited the same garden recently. The flowers had died and the grass had lied barren. As hard as he tried to stop the rest of the film from showing. Gabe leaning in for a kiss. A peck. Gabe smiling. How could a smile hurt so much?

 

Each breath felt as though it weighed 50 pounds. It shook his entire body to breathe. He felt like heaving. Vomiting up every feeling he ever had for the man who had all but vanished without a trace, and took his love with him. Jack could feel it bubbling in his throat. He opened his mouth to let his body rid itself of the posion deep within his heart, but all that came out were words. Every feeling Jack Morrison hid away in his heart from the moment he realized what was happening formed into one small question asked aloud to a dark, silent room.

 

“What are you doing, my love?”

 


End file.
